I'll Go On Lovin' You
by Spnchick09
Summary: Martin and Ruthie are celebrating their wedding day, enough said. Fluff. Songfic, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven, or anything affiliated with it. I also don't own the song used later in the story.

**Author's Note: **This is an idea that came to me when I was listening to the radio. The lyrics are from Alan Jackson's "I'll Go On Lovin' You." I've changed the lyrics a tad, only switching out the eye color mentioned. :) Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Martin Brewer awoke to sunlight streaming in the windows of his home. He'd only slept a couple of hours, staying awake most of the night from anxiety.

He was marrying the woman of his dreams today.

Martin sat up, stretching and yawning in the same motion. He smiled to himself, thinking of the events that would take place this evening.

Martin had proposed to Ruthie Camden almost one year ago. Now, they were getting married, and once their vows had taken place, Ruthie would be a stepmother to his son Aaron.

Aaron was now five years old. Martin and Sandy had become great friends over the years, and shared their time with him evenly. Sandy and Aaron would both be attending the wedding.

Martin, now twenty-three, attended Sequoia College, and was in his last year there. Ruthie was attending a local college, not too far from Martin's.

He heard the phone ringing, and reached over to his bedside table to pick it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I love you."

Martin laughed. "I was expecting hi, but that will work, too," he chuckled.

Ruthie laughed. "Hi. I'm getting married today," she giggled.

"Really? To who?" Martin kidded.

"Some guy I've known for years," she said, playing along. "You might know him. His name is Martin Brewer, I think," she kidded.

Martin laughed. "Yeah, I've heard that name somewhere before," he joked.

"How's Aaron?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't called Sandy yet," he answered.

"Oh. Well, I'll hang up then," she laughed.

Martin chuckled with her. "I love you."

"Love you, too. See you tonight."

Martin muttered a goodbye, and hung up. He picked up his watch, and put it on. He saw the time, and smiled.

_Eight hours to go._

* * *

"Hey, Simon can you tie this?" Martin asked.

Simon nodded, grasping the tie in his fingers and quickly tied it, smiling to himself at how Martin looked.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I'm getting married in an hour. How could I not be?"

Simon gave Martin a look.

"I mean, what if something doesn't go right, or she doesn't want to marry me, or I trip, or what if I forget what to say..."

"Martin! Chill, okay? And besides, all you do is repeat what my dad says anyway," Simon laughed.

Martin sighed, laughing to himself. "I'm already sweating."

"Good luck," Kevin muttered, walking up behind him. "As soon as you get to that altar, and see her walking out, it'll be a boiler room in that suit."

* * *

"MOM!" Ruthie screamed.

Annie dashed up the stairs into the attic, orwhat was thebeauty parlor for today.

"What?" Annie asked.

Her voice was drowned out over the hustle and bustle of the room. There were at least twenty women running around, fixing hair, makeup, and putting on dresses.

Annie attempted to look over the crowd, but found it possible.

"Ruth...!" Annie tried again, but to no avail.

"Which one of you is my daughter?" she yelled.

The girls, laughing, pointed in the direction of the seat Ruthie was in.

"Thank you," Annie replied, laughing with them.

"What's the matter, honey?" Annie asked.

"My dress! Mom, it's got a tear!" she screamed.

"Where at?" Annie asked.

Ruthie pointed to a miniscule rip in the thin fabric, and Annie immediately grabbed a sewing kit that she'd placed in Ruthie's room.

"Give me five minutes," Annie said, starting to mend the dress.

Ruthie thanked her, and attended back to her makeup. Her hair had been left down, curls spiraling every which way, with her angled bangs straightened and cascading down the right side of her face. Her makeup, a mere brown shimmer eye shadow, brown liner, and black mascara, was being applied as Annie mended the dress.

Ruthie applied a quick touch of powder to her face, and turned around to see a satisfied Annie.

"Done. Let's put this on you now," Annie smiled.

* * *

Martin took a deep breath, sighing. He was standing at the altar, waiting for the wedding to begin. He watched his father walk in and take his seat, nodding towards Martin in understanding. Martin smiled back, folding his hands together in front of his body. He was breathing heavily, just trying to keep his heart from speeding up more than it already was. He smiled when he saw the guests quickly take their seats, and knew the wedding would start soon.

A few minutes later, the wedding procession started. Martin took a deep breath, and watched as it began, with an enormous smile on his face.

First came Mac and Lucy, with Lucy's arm linked in Mac's elbow. Being the maid of honor and best man, they were the first to approach.

Lucy, who was pregnant with her third child, smiled over at Kevin. She was in a light pink shimmering dress, which all the bridesmaids would wear, while Mac was in a black tux.

The two reached their destination, and Mac patted Martin on the shoulder, before standing behind him.

Next came Mary and Simon, walking together with smiles on their faces. Mary had remarried a man named Daniel Higgins, and Simon was married to Rose, who was still the same selfish woman she'd always been, but Simon loved her for it.

The next pair to approach the altar was Kevin and Sandy, and they walked arm in arm, smiling at the guests on either side of him.

Aaron, the ring bearer, was next, holding a pink pillow, matching the bridesmaids' dresses, with the wedding bands placed in the center.

After Aaron was Emma, Lucy's second daughter, as the flower girl. She spilled pink flower petals down the aisle, as Annie admired her granddaughter from the front row.

Martin took a deep breath, knowing what would come next. He felt his palms begin sweating, and realized Kevin hadn't been lying. He felt like a fire was burning beneath his feet.

The doors in back opened, and Martin's breath caught in his chest. There she was, her chestnut hair falling across her shoulders, her white smile shimmering under the lights of the church, with her delicate body getting closer to him every minute.

His grin widened, while the fire within him still blazed. He felt his breathing shallow up, and couldn't stop smiling as she walked towards him. Her brown eyes stayed locked with his emerald irises, and when she finally stopped before him with Eric at her side, he felt a tear well up in his eye, but he hurriedly wiped it away.

Lucy walked over to the pulpit, and asked, "Who gives this young woman to this man?"

Eric replied, "Her mother and I do."

Lucy resumed her spot as a bridesmaid, while Eric walked to the altar, leaving Ruthie's hands in Martin's.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied, smiling.

_

* * *

When I look into your soft, brown eyes_

_When I see your delicate body_

_Revealed to me as you slip off your dress_

"I love you, Mrs. Brewer," Martin whispered.

His hands found the small of her back, as the two continued to slowly turn circles as they danced. Music played softly in the background, and Martin could hear the slight shuffle of her dress as she danced with him. They were in their honeymoon suite, hours after finally becoming husband and wife.

"Camden-Brewer," she corrected him, a sly smile on her face.

Martin playfully rolled his eyes. "What's so wrong with Brewer? Ruthie Brewer. What's wrong with that?" he chuckled.

Ruthie laughed out loud, causing a chill to crawl up and down Martin's spine. "Ruthie Camden-Brewer just fits together better. And besides, Icould just not take your name, you know," she threatened.

"Okay, okay. You win."

"Don't I usually?" she replied.

The two shared a soft kiss, which gradually became deeper.

"You ready?" he asked her, staring her in the eyes.

Ruthie smiled, nodding. "I've been ready for years."

The two walked towards the bed, as Martin unzipped Ruthie's dress from the back and watched as it fell to the floor.

_I'm reminded what I feel for you_

_Will remain strong and true_

_Long after pleasures of the flesh_

_Then I'll go on lovin' you_

_I'll go on lovin' you_

_I'll go on lovin' you_

The two lay wrapped in sheets, after fulfilling their honeymoon night. She was still wrapped in his arms, like she had been for hours. Music was still playing, and soft candlelight from the main room was still glowing, causing Ruthie's eyes to shimmer.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too," she said in response, taking his lips.

When she pulled away, she saw pure love in his eyes. It made her weak to know that she was his, and would always be his.

"We'll be together forever, won't we?" she said.

Martin smiled. "Yeah, we will. And I'll keep loving you forever, and anyone else who comes along."

Ruthie grinned. "I can't wait for that."

Martin flashed his smile that she loved. "Neither can I. And even after all that, I'll go on loving you."

She cuddled into his chest, repeating the last five words he'd said under her breath. "I'll go on loving you."

It hit her how much those words meant. She'd finally married the man of her dreams, and even though their past had been difficult, only time would tell what their future would bring.

And all through their future, she'd go on loving him.

And he'd do the same thing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. They're more helpful than you'd think. :) 


End file.
